Shangyong
The Battle of Shangyong was a small battle between the forces of Shu and Wei, shortly after Shu had taken Hanzhong. Faced with logistical problems after Cao Cao's retreat, Shen Dan surrendered to the Shu forces. Following the disastrous battle at Mai Castle, Meng Da, one of the officers guarding the area and denied reinforcements to a stranded Guan Yu, became paranoid and deserted Shu. Meanwhile, Liu Feng, the other officer guarding the commandery, was sent to kill Meng Da in order to prove his loyalty and to make amends for refusing to send aid. Liu Feng, however, was ambushed and defeated and Shen Dan surrendered the commandery back to Wei. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors The stage appears only with fictional settings as extra stages in Jin's storyline in Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends. The first stage is a battle where both Wu and Shu attack the area with all the warriors of their prime years led by Zhuge Liang and Lu Meng. With the castle besieged, Deng Ai, Zhong Hui, and Xiahou Ba immediately rush to save their allies, while encountering ambushes on their way to the castle. Once the castle has been cleared of enemy forces, the inner gates are shut, but Zhuge Liang orders that catapults be built. In order to counter this, the Wei forces decide to seize higher areas near the construction site and bury the weapons with a rockslide. Despite the Shu ambush, the plan works, and Lu Meng decides to work with all the reinforcements and ambush troops in assaulting the castle. After all the forces are defeated, the Wei forces charge and defeat Zhuge Liang at the Shu main camp. The stage's second appearance in Jin's story mode acts as the last stage of Zhong Hui's rebellion, where he is able to reach out to Wu's Zhuge Ke in launching a joint attack. As Liu Shan's reinforcements have yet to arrive, Wei forces, led by Sima Zhao, must defend the castle from Wu's fire attack units, Jiang Wei's assault ladders and Zhong Hui's rams. Once all saboteur units are defeated Liu Shan will appear, but will be ambushed by Li Jian and must be rescued. After his rescue, Liu Shan will begin approaching Shu officers in order to get them to surrender, while Zhuge Ke attempts to use this opportunity to attack the Wei main camp and must be defeated. Once Jiang Wei surrenders, he will lead allied troops to rescue Hu Lie, who leads the Wei army to the rear gate of Zhong Hui's main camp. Defeating Zhong Hui will finally put an end to his rebellion. Historical Information After the battle of Hanzhong, Meng Da and Wang Ping were ordered to take Shangyong in order to help bolster Liu's grasp over Jingzhou. As Cao Cao's forces had already retreated, Shen Dan had little choice but to surrender. After his surrender, he was allowed to still have some control over the troops, but the command of the city would instead be rewarded to Meng Da. Romance of the Three Kingdoms During the battle at Maicheng, Liao Hua had only barely made it through the encirclement and requested Liu Feng and Meng Da to send reinforcements to the besieged Guan Yu. While Liu Feng wanted to ride out, Meng Da immediately warned him against it, citing Wu's numerical superiority as well as the bad blood Liu Feng shared with Guan Yu. Reluctantly, Liu Feng decided to stay put at Shangyong. With no choice, Liao Hua cursed the two, and left for Chengdu to ask for reinforcements. By that time, Maicheng had fallen, as did Guan Yu, Guan Ping, Wang Fu, Zhao Lei, and Zhou Cang. When Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang heard this, Zhuge realized that both Liu Feng and Meng Da would likely fear for their lives and rebel, and he made a shrewd plan to first separate the two before silently dealing with them individually. Peng Yang, a friend of Meng, caught on to the plan, and attempted to warn Meng Da, however the messenger was caught by Ma Chao, who sent the secret letter back to Chengdu. Ma Chao would later be able to goad Peng Yang into plotting a rebellion, before having him exposed to Liu Bei, who immediately executed Peng for treason. Meng Da, who did not know the true nature of his friend's death, became fearful and decided to take his troops to Wei, where he surrendered to Cao Pi. Liu Feng, who remained at Shangyong, was called to Chengdu and was ordered to take Meng Da's head as proof of his loyalty and to prove his innocence in his role in Guan Yu's death. Cao Pi, who personally met Meng, soon learned of Liu Feng's invasion and asked Meng Da to bring Liu Feng's head to prove himself, while having Xu Huang and Xiahou Shang act as back-up. Before their engagement, Meng Da sent a letter to Liu Feng, imploring him to surrender to Wei as his own life was in danger. The letter, however, infuriated Liu, and he killed the messenger and cursed Meng Da for severing the bonds between uncle and nephew. Leading his forces to attack Meng Da, Liu Feng was initially able to overcome his adversary, however, Xu Huang and Xiahou Shang took the Liu Feng's charge as an opportunity to take his main camp before striking the Shu forces in the rear. Meng Da, who saw his Allies attack, also turned around to fight. Sandwiched between the Wei forces, Liu Feng was forced to flee back to Shangyong, only to find that Shen Dan had already surrendered the city to Xu Huang. Out of options, Liu Feng returned back to Chengdu, where he was promptly executed by Liu Bei. Meng Da, on the other hand, had proven his loyalty to the Wei forces and was to govern the newly-formed Xincheng, which comprised of Shangyong, Fangling, and Xicheng. Meng Da would remain at Xincheng until after the death of Cao Pi, where he attempted to defect back to Shu. Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles